Butterfly Catching
by AwesomePossumx
Summary: The Doctor challenges Rose to the most dangerous and complex sport in the entire galaxy... Butterfly catching. Who will win this battle of intelligence, grace, and stamina? 10/Rose one-shot.


**A/N:** Just a cute fluffy one-shot based off of a prompt someone gave me. Give me a prompt and I'll write a one-shot or story about it! :D

* * *

"Rose!" the Doctor said, emerging from the hallway and into the console room, wearing a beige button-up jacket, black pants, and his ridiculous glasses were perched on his nose. He frowned, folding his arms across his chest and huffing at her, "Where's your net?"

Rose glanced up from her magazine, narrowing her eyebrows at him in his ridiculous outfit before looking at her own pale pink dress and tan, bare feet. "What are you talking about? What net?"

The Doctor walked over to her and yanked the magazine away, throwing it behind him. The pages fluttered out as it fell onto the floor with a flop. "Your net! We're butterfly catching today, Rose Tyler! Come on, up with you!" He swatted her side with the long, light-brown butterfly net he had produced from his right bigger-on-the-inside pocket.

Rose stood up, rolling her eyes as he grabbed her hand and tugged her over to the police box doors, opening them to reveal a large Earth field filled with endless butterflies. "You never told me we were going butterfly catching, Doctor. You can't just expect me to know these things."

"Yes, I did tell you!" he whined, shutting the doors and staring at her. "Don't you remember? It went something like this..."

* * *

_"Good morning, Doctor!" Rose said as she hopped down at the breakfast table, smiling at him as he poured them both a cup of tea._

_"Good morning, Rose! How are you doing this fine morning?"_

_"I'm doing well, thanks for asking," she replied excitedly. "Can you tell me about some more science stuff today? I'm really, really interested in hearing all about the chameleon circuit of the TARDIS or the complex functions of the zig-zag plotter."_

_The Doctor sat across from her at the kitchen table, handing her her cup and smiling. "Of course I can! But I thought we could go butterfly catching today, too. I found this really brilliant place on Earth that's filled with butterflies!"_

_"Wow!" Rose gaped at him like he was the most fascinating thing in the universe. "Really? That does sound really brilliant. You know, you're really brilliant yourself, Doctor. So handsome too, I love your hair. And that pinstripe suit really accentuates your..."_

* * *

"That did _not_ happen," Rose said with a small laugh at his antics. "Especially not the last part."

"You don't like my hair?" he said defensively, running a hand through his unruly hair and frowning at her. "But... It's so much better than my ninth self's hair!"

She scoffed, "Okay, you win that round!"

"Oi! You didn't like my ninth self's hair either?"

"Doctor, is there any way I can win this? First you insult your old self then I do it and you get angry! You're never pleased," Rose sighed, bending down to pick up her magazine.

"Well, you could stop reading this rubbish..." he said with disgust, taking the magazine from her and flipping through it, smirking playfully at the contents, "magazine and come butterfly catching with me. Then I'd be very, very pleased." The Doctor put on his best puppy-dog expression and Rose sighed, realizing she never had had much of a choice in the first place.

"Fine, I'll catch your stupid bugs with you."

He looked pleased at this, extending his hand and wiggling his fingers, tempting her to accept. She gave him a small smile and grabbed it, allowing him to lead her outside of the TARDIS and into the large, grassy field. "It's so pretty," she said, extending her free hand to the wind as a tiny purple butterfly landed on her insect finger.

"Oi," he warned the butterfly jokingly, "off of her, she's mine!"

Rose giggled at this and the butterfly flew away. "I don't have a net," she complained. "Should I go back inside and grab one?"

"No need!" The Doctor pulled another net out of his right pocket and handed it to her, releasing her other hand as he ran off into the field, swiping his net at butterflies. "Come on, whoever catches more wins!"

Rose gripped her net steadily, unsure of what to do. After glancing up at the Doctor who was still leaping about like an idiot, swiping at anything that moved, she ran off into the field after him, catching a pink butterfly in her net at the first try. "I caught one!"

His eyes grew wide and he walked over to her, still catching his breath. "Beginner's luck," he commented with a wink, "the game isn't over yet!"

She nodded and ran back into the field, attempting three more captures and getting two butterflies as a result. "I've gotten three already," she said in a sing-song voice to him, "better catch up, Doctor!"

Deciding on a new strategy, the Doctor bent his knees and slowly approached a beautiful blue butterfly, whose wings were flapping as it slowly flew around in small circles, seemingly happy. Rose watched in amusement as he gave her a sly smile before returning his attention to the butterfly. He managed to get almost exactly underneath it before he launched himself upwards, swinging his net with a badly executed Tarzan yell and missing the butterfly completely, since it fluttered away casually, not paying too much attention to him.

The Time Lord face planted on the ground and Rose laughed hysterically at his failure, making him turn as red as a beet and tug at his ear embarrassedly. "Oops," he mumbled, walking over to her. "Okay, you may be a better butterfly catcher, Rose Tyler, but whoever gets that blue butterfly wins. Got it?"

Rose contemplated this challenge before giving him her world famous tongue-out-of-teeth smile. "You're on."

So the two chased around the field, falling and laughing at one another as the intelligent blue butterfly acted like nothing was wrong, simply floating away from their nets when they got too close to it. Eventually Rose managed to capture it within her net, smiling at her prize as the Doctor frowned. "You cheated!" he said simply, folding his arms over his chest and not meeting her eyes.

"You're such a five year old," Rose mumbled, letting the butterfly go and turning to him. "Can you seriously not accept the fact that I can catch butterflies next to you?"

"I'll have you know, Rose Marion Tyler," he poked her once in the stomach for each part of her name, "that I was the best butterfly catcher on all of Gallifrey! They honored me there as um... The honorary... Er... Insect catcher."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh, I bet they did. The high and mighty Time Lords running around fields chasing after butterflies and face planting on the ground. I can see it now."

He nodded, seemingly not noticing her sarcastic tone, "Yep. That's what happened."

They were silent for a moment before the Doctor raised his net with a smirk, "Best two out of three?"

"Oh, you're on."


End file.
